fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Erika Naphadyl
Character Theme Summary Erika Naphadyl is a master craftswoman and enchanter, but is most notable for training Linx Rifelson. Appearance and Personality Naphadyl has wavy hair tied back to a pony-tail that goes to her hips, showing her mature face and cyan eyes. She has a somewhat muscular, but slim build, mostly by being a blacksmith most of her life. Her usual attire is a blue and silver breastplate under a leather jacket, long but tight shorts with steel-looking shin guards, and black combat boots. Naphadyl's fairly calm and collected, giving people good advice and always playing the part of a higher authority, though, she can get surprised rather easily. She can be really reliable when you want something fixed or made, and she is also quite the logical thinker, always solving things the most 'logical', or 'simplest' way possible. Naphadyl's not really a fighter, but whenever she does fight, she tries to end it as quickly as possible. She wouldn't kill for a good reason either, usually preferring to knock the opponent(s) out or making them stop fighting with her quick thinking. Personal Stats Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Palegia City Weight: ?? Height: 5'9 ft Laterality: '''Right-handed '''Likes: Crafting, technology, adventure, knowledge, logic Dislikes: Not knowing something, being called Naphy, when she's in disagreement with someone, when someone asks her age Hobbies: Tinkering with technology, fishing Values: Technology is the future Martial Status: Single Status: Alive and active (Traveling as a freelance blacksmith and enchanter) Affiliations: '''Palegia City, Linx Rifelson, Yoshimitsu Rifelson, Kiir Tanichi '''Previous Affiliations: Palegia Blacksmiths, College of Palegia, Band of the Nations, Omen Rifelson, Noah Alignment: 'Lawful Neutral 'MBTI: ISTP Color Identity: '''Brown/Grey '''Extra Music: * Log Horizon Main Theme (Alternate theme) * Nuclear Fusion (Intense Symphonic Metal Cover) (Naphadyl in battle) * Log Horizon 2 Main Theme (Alternate battle theme) Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, 5-A with Krah and Fryn | 5-B, 5-A with Krah and Fryn Name: Erika Naphadyl, Naphy (nickname that she doesn't like), the Tinkerer from Palegia City Origin: [[War on Gyrohem|'Gyrohem (Verse)']] Gender: Female Age: Unknown, looks somewhere in their late 20s, but she is around the same age as Omen if he were still alive and Abyssion Classification: Supernatural (Looks like a human, but with "Supernatural" abilities) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Competent H2H Combatant, Aura and Willpower Manipulation (On self. Clarification on the abilities here. Is able to manipulate their own Aura, ex: making Aura stronger on one side in exchange for another side), Aura Sensing (All Aura users are able to sense different Aura in the world and how much of it is there in each area/being. Skilled users in this ability can sense things other than Aura), Enhanced Senses (Aura users passively have a "sixth-sense" that alerts them of danger and increases their over-all senses when in danger), Perfect Memory, Close Weapon Master, Master Craftswomen, Master Blacksmith, Master Enchanter, Pain Negation, Energy Manipulation (via Aura Energy. Can be used as forcefields and Danmaku), Statistics Amplification (All Supernaturals have this. With imagination, the user is able to hypothetically increase their physical strength, though not durability), Limited Physics Manipulation (All Supernaturals are able to manipulate physics to an extent to achieve all of the fantastical physical feats they display, such as running at speeds that would normally destroy the environment, without actually destroying it), Masterful Elemental Manipulation (With Krah and Fryn), Flight (via manipulating wind), Regeneration (Mid. Her regeneration, unlike most Supernaturals, is useful for combat. Is able to heal at this level every ten seconds), Is able to lower their physical strength down to their opponent's if they're weaker than them (via Limiter. They're not able to lower their durability), Universal Teleportation (With prep time only), Energy Resistance, Magical Resistance, Elemental Resistance, Mental Resistance, Time Manipulation Resistance' ' Note: All of the abilities listed are because of Willpower Manipulation and because she has Aura. If all of her Aura depletes, then she won't be able to use any of the abilities listed here. Attack Potency: Street level (Should at least be comparable to most soldiers without Aura), Large Planet level with Krah and Fryn (Weaker, but still comparable to Delta with Aura Energy. Comparable to Linx Rifelson's Dragon Katana) | Planet level '''(Completely destroyed a Gyrohem mountain to create a new path to her city), '''Large Planet level with Krah and Fryn Note: She's able to lower her physical stats down to her opponent's level if they're weaker than her, though not her durability. Speed: Athletic Human (Should still be comparable to herself when not amplifying her speed) | Athletic Human without amplifying her speed (Normally, Supernaturals on Gyrohem are able to control their speed with training. They're all born with MHS+ instincts that activate when in danger, but they must train their bodies to react or move at that speed at will. That means normally, they would still be regular in speed. Naphadyl stated she's slower than the average soldier, but still competent), Speed of Light '''with amplifying her speed (Slower than Omen in his prime, but kept up with him later in life. All Supernaturals who have their potential unlocked are able to perceive objects at the speed of, or even faster than light at minimum), '''FTL with Krah and Fryn (Can augment her speed with wind to make her faster than base Linx. Comparable to Incomplete Kurai Form Linx) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class, Large Planet with Krah and Fryn | Planet Class, Large Planet with Krah and Fryn Durability: Street level, Large Planet level with Krah and Fryn (Can block with them) | Planet level '''(Her Aura level is 718), '''Large-Planet level with full set of armor on (Can take hits from base form Linx) Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman (Should at least be comparable to pre-time skip Linx) Range: Extended Melee Range with Krah and Fryn | Extended Melee Range '''with Krah and Fryn, '''Ten Kilometers '''with Aura based attacks), '''Large Planet, possibly higher''' when combining elements with Krah and Fryn (Comparable to Linx and Delta) '''Standard Equipment: Krah and Fryn (Dual Enchanted Battleaxes), Slim Enchanted Akavarn Armor Intelligence: Naphadyl is a genius when it comes to technology and crafting. She is a master blacksmith as well as an enchanter, which is a very hard profession in Gyrohem as you have to extract Aura from life. She is one of the few Supernaturals who agree with the advancement of technology, and invented many weapons, such as the steam gun, and also created Linx Rifelson's Chosen Armor. It also helps that she has a perfect memory, knowledgeable in many things, such as mathematics and history, and is a quick thinker, being able to come up with intricate plans on the spot whether it be in fights or in an argument. Weaknesses: Even with the large amount of Aura that Naphadyl's armor gives, it could eventually break/run out, leaving her vulnerable. She gets irritated when she doesn't know something someone else does. Naphadyl would only have resistance to energy if she doesn't have her armor on. All abilities, with the exception of physical abilities, drain stamina every usage. Standard Equipment '-Armors-' Slim Enchanted Akavarn Armor: 'Naphadyl's main armor source, and the armor she mostly uses everywhere he goes. This armor is sold for a relatively expensive price, but it is one of the best armors for protection on Gyrohem, made of the toughest materials. Naphadyl augments it with her Aura, and makes it lighter than a feather, while still keeping its protection. The armor is also enchanted, giving her almost as much Aura as base form Linx without Chosen Armor, and gives her resistance to magic, all of the elements, being mentally manipulated, and time being manipulated. Naphadyl also just needs to wear one piece of it for all of the resistances and Aura buffs to activate such as the gauntlet. '-Weapons-''' '''Krah and Fryn (Dual Enchanted Battleaxes): A weapon forged and enchanted by Naphadyl herself. Krah, the one she wields in her right hand, looks like a dual sided hatchet with a dark grey handle, whereas Fryn, the one she wields on her left hand, looks like what a regular battleaxe would look like, but with a dark grey-looking metal for the blade. Both axes are the size of her leg, but she augments the weight with her Aura, making it weigh as much as a regular steel broadsword. The axes also have a dark green glow around them. With these two axes, she's able to manipulate all of the elements around her. She primarily absorbs the element she wants into the weapon, and strikes with them, but they can do much more, such as use the element as a projectile, augment herself with wind to make her faster, and also combine elements into one, gigantic ball of elements similar to Delta's energy attacks. Notable Attacks and Techniques Aura Energy: A basic, but versatile ability that all Supernaturals learn at a young age. With this, an Aura user could manipulate a certain amount of 'energy' around them, and some could manipulate all of the energy around them or anywhere around the planet. They could shoot it out as a projectile at the speed of light, use it to enhance their physical capabilities, or manifest them physically and use it as a weapon or armor. Naphadyl primarily uses this ability to increase her strength, speed, and stamina, as well as use it as a projectile. "Willpower": '''An ability that manifests the user's "will" into anything they want. The stronger their "will" is, the more you can do with this ability. All Supernaturals use it to an extent, but only a small percent of Gyrohem's population can fully master it. Naphadyl primarily imagines a way to make enchanting and imbuing objects with Aura Energy easier and more efficient. Feats *Created the Chosen Armor for Linx Rifelson. *Destroyed a Gyrohem mountain to make a shortcut to her city. *Is a reliable blacksmith and enchanter. *Invented the steam gun, which is able to pierce through Aurafied walls Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Key: Without Aura | With Aura Notes: Naphadyl also usually wears her breastplate of her armor only. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Martial Artists Category:Gyrohem Characters Category:Blacksmiths Category:ISTP Characters Category:Tier 9